


Mother Knows Best

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [52]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick's mother stops by for a holiday surprise.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr: What would happen if Nick/Greg were enjoying their Christmas together and Nick’s mom made a surprise visit?
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

It was sheer luck that both of them had clothes on, although Greg was wearing a jumpsuit with a decorated removable patch styled as a wrapped present in his crotch area that Nick would have preferred he not wear in front of his mother. 

“Mom! What a surprise!” Nick had exclaimed loudly, so that Greg would hear it as he made the same realization about his clothing choices, grabbed a blanket to wrap around his body as Nick assisted his mother into the house. “Why ain’t you at home in Texas?” 

“Cause I wanted to see this cute little face–” She pinched his cheek, and pinched a blushing smile out of her son, “–opening his gift from us with my own eyes, not from a picture or a phone call. And who’s this?” 

“Greg Sanders, ma’am,” Greg offered a sweaty hand, feeling incredibly warm from the blanket and the jumpsuit. 

“Oh, Greg! I remember you, from the…well, how lovely that you’re spending Christmas day with Nick, but my, are you feelin’ alright, honey? You’re hands feel like they’re burning like the sun.” 

“Yup! Feeling alright, I’m just gonna-go-change,” Greg sputtered nervously as he twisted out of Jillian’s grasp, but he stepped on the end of the blanket, he unraveled out of it as Nick caught him before he fell to the ground, revealing his raunchy holiday jumpsuit. 

To both Nick and Greg’s surprise, however, Jillian Stokes fell into a fit of stifled giggles, covering her hand over her mouth. 

“Ma, it ain’t what you think!” Nick drawled as he dropped Greg.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s quite alright. You really think your father and I had seven children without a little spice like this in our lives?”

“Mom!” Nick moaned as Greg began to laugh and pat Nick on the chest before exiting the living room to go change his clothing.

“Besides…this means I win the bet with your father,” Jillian whispered to her son before pecking him on the cheek.

“Bet? What bet?” Nick scrunched his face as his mother headed towards the kitchen. 

“Your father and I were wondering which one of your lovely co-workers you’d be spending Christmas with this year, cause your friend Warrick made it clear to us that you wouldn’t be alone–”

“You talked to Warrick? Without me?” Nick blushed even more than before, though he wasn’t surprised that Warrick and his parents talked about him, bonding over a shared worry over Nick after the events of the summer.

“Such a nice young man, that Warrick. Your father was certain he’d have been the one to spend Christmas with you, seeing as he wouldn’t leave your side in the hospital. But…there was just something about the way Gregory looked at you that told me…”

“Well, mother knows best, I s’ppose” Nick shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

“Why didn’t you tell us, dear?”

“I don’t know…guess I was just…scared?” 

“Oh, baby,” Jillian said, ceasing her raiding of Nick’s refrigerator to cup her son’s cheek in her hand. “You know your father and I, we’d love you no matter who you are or who you love.” 

Nick ducked his head down, sniffling away tears that dared to prickle the corners of his eyes. 

“Speaking of Cisco, think you’re gonna have to pay up,” he said as his eyes flickered to his watch. 

“What do you mean?” 

The doorbell rang, and Nick broke away from his mother to answer it, revealing the answer in the small gathering of his co-workers that shuffled inside Nick’s house. 

“Well, as far as you and I are concerned…Greg was here first,” his mother quipped in a whisper before she greeted the rest of the party. 

“That’s right, Mrs. Stokes, I sure was,” Greg added breathlessly as he burst back into the room, planting a polite peck on the woman’s cheek. He watched as Nick flared with a small amount of jealous as his mother fawned over Greg before moving on to greet Warrick, and Greg stood with a proud smile. 

“I like your mom, she’s a nice lady.” 

“She likes you too,” Nick smiled as he swung an arm around Greg’s shoulders, pulled him in tightly.

“Oh, best Christmas present _ever,”_ Greg proclaimed before he threw on an imitation of Nick’s accent. “Though I gotta warn y’all, my momma ain’t that easy to win over…”


End file.
